jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlight Drive
|japname = |user = Shiki Yoshitake |namesake = Moonlight Drive (The Doors song) |mangadebut = Chapter 1 |animedebut = Episode 1 |seiyuu = Kenjiro Tsuda |destpower = A → B |speed = A |range = D |durability = A → C |precision = A → B |potential = B }} |Mūnraito Doraibu}} is the Stand of Shiki Yoshitake. Appearance/Personality Moonlight Drive is a tall "artificial humanoid"-esque Stand with a vergy jagged look due to it constantly wearing armor. As previously mentioned, the armor Moonlight Drive is clad in is very jagged, with the armor be in somewhat reminding to scales. The armor itself is all white with various blue "jewels" on the armor, namely in the middle of his sternum, along the collar bone, the knees, and on his forearms. His hands are black and in the shape of claws, and his feet are also black, but shaped somewhat oddly shaped with what looks like blades jutting from the sides. He also comes with both wings, and a tail, with the tail looking barbed with a sharp tip, and the wings themselves being blue, with the "exoskeleton" being white. It's head is like a helm, where only the eyes are showing, which glow a brilliant yellow. Shiki has described Moonlight Drive as very calm. It is a very quiet stand, not showing any forms of violence outside of when attacking. Moonlight Drive however contrary to initial belief, does seem to have a personality of its own, unlike other Stands. It's personality is very relaxed, contrary to its user's more active nature, making the two a perfect balance. It has shown that it is capable of speech, be it its own, or Shiki speaking through it, but it rarely makes a sound outside of when unleashing its Stand Cry of "GIRAGIRAGIRA" in a loud, deep, and "metallic" voice. Due to the helm it wears, it's expression can only be seen with its eyes, and through this it has shown to display a wide array of emotions from content, to anger, even showing that it feels pain by expressing it through its eye movements. Moonlight Drive is named after the song by The Doors of the same name. Abilities Moonlight Drive is an exceptionally powerful stand physically, as displayed throughout the entirety of the story. It is a close-range Stand, defined its occasional odd change in stats, however the most consistent show a great amount of speed, strength, and precision, as well as durability in many instances, while its range only spans from two meters. *'Super Strength:' Moonlight Drive has displayed immense amounts of physical strength, being capable of catching a bus filled with children and a driver after it had fallen off of a cliff, and was able to fly it back to safety. Also being capable of breaking numerous bones in a human's body. *'Super Speed:' Moonlight Drive boasts an immense amount of speed, capable of countering Edium's Stand, which is capable of moving at the speed of lightning itself, as well as is shown with a fast enough reaction time to catch a bullet directed at Shiki. *'Flight:' Moonlight Drive with its wings is capable of flight, during which it is capable of moving at extremely high speeds. It uses this flight to its advantage, and has shown great delicacy with this ability to fly, able to move acrobatically through the sky and fight as if it were on ground with ease. *'Precision': Moonlight Drive is quite precise, as it was capable of hitting a target in a moving car with a penny, which was flung with its tail, causing the penny to bust through the glass and impale the man in the head. : Upon "evolving", in a similar process to Tusk and Echoes, Shiki learned the true power of his stand, "Astronomical Manipulation" in a sense, as such, he is able to "Embody" Astronomy as a whole, while thought initially to be simply "Lunar Embodiedment" to put it frankly, it was revealed that Moonlight Drive can actually utilize other Astronomical Forces aside from the Moon Itself. * : Moonlight Drive's name holds up through his abilities, as he is capable of manipulating what Shiki likes to call, the "Aspects of the Moon". As such, Moonlight Drive has displayed various abilities related to this. ** : Moonlight Drive's is entirely capable of manipulating water, in reference to how the moon's gravitational pull manipulates the tides. ** : Moonlight Drive is able to produce and manipulate light which most of the cast refers to as "Lunar Energy", which has all of the same properties as light, and he has been shown capable of using this with great control and precision. This light though it shares properties with normal light, differs as it has abilities of its own, such as the ability to heal organic life. Along with that Surge was unable to manipulate this light, revealing that it isn't actually a part of the electromagnetic spectrum. : A main ability Moonlight Drive boasts, is that of Lunar Empowerment, meaning he gets stronger during the night time. While his stats in the day are quite terrifying, they are nothing compared to the boost he receives at night. The level of which his power increases is not fully displayed in his statistics, as it is dependent on the state of the moon. ** : Moonlight Drive is shown to be able to freely manipulate gravity. Initially, it was only an ability he could access during his "Moonlight Drive: Celestial" Technique, where he could manipulate gravity for only six seconds at a time, however it was later revealed that he had evolved and was capable of manipulating gravity for an indefinite amount of time, with much control. Moonlight Drive: Interstellar During a Full Moon, Moonlight Drive is capable of accessing a "form", which Shiki likes to call, , in which, along with the normal boosts of power Moonlight Drive receives at night, he recieves a bigger boost, as well as the new ability to stop time, as well as the ability to manipulate gravity. This ability was discovered, nearing the final battle with Victor Ignacio. During which the ability to stop time only lasted for three seconds, while the ability to manipulate gravity was six. When used in conjunction, the time for Gravity cut down to three seconds, and the time manipulation cut down to two. When utilizing this, a noticeable difference is that it loses its ability to fly, as it loses its wings during this state, as well as that the range of Moonlight Drive increases to that of three meters, as opposed to 2. Moonlight Drive: Celestial Upon Evolving, and being struck by The Arrow, Shiki became aware of the true potential of his Stand. Moonlight Drive entered a state known as , in which, Moonlight Drive is fully capable of accessing his abilities from Moonlight Drive: Interstellar, as well as more. These abilities are his true abilities, "Astronomical Manipulation" in which he "Embodies" Astronomy, and becomes capable of utilizing the various aspects of space, ranging from nebulae to stars in order to aid him. His stats skyrocketed allowing him to finally beat Victor Ignacio. After the initial usage, Moonlight Drive became capable of accessing this form whenever Shikk sees fit, however unlike the first time, his stats were lowered, and the usage seems to drain him, with only a duration of 10 minutes use, after that it cannot be used for another hour at least. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Rukiryo